


Need you now

by Georgie_Likes_Toast



Series: Song fic thingies [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Country Music, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Lady Antebellum, Laf is only mentioned, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Need You Now, Song Lyrics, Song fic, a lil unresolved, is this angst?, john likes country music, past break up, song ficish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgie_Likes_Toast/pseuds/Georgie_Likes_Toast
Summary: Alex have a fight that leads to the ending of their relationship, but both of them are a mess and realize that they can't live without each other, and while Alex is hesitant, they get back together. Inspired by Lady antebellum's Need You Now





	Need you now

**Author's Note:**

> Need you now: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eM213aMKTHg  
> Alex's ringtone for John: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IHr7Q5T3t7s  
> Crazy town by Jason Aldean: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ffxVMmoQLGM  
> just references if you're interested, you don't listen to them to understand this but I=incase you want to.

Alex surveyed the floor of the apartment as he hesitantly walked into the room.  
“John?” He called out tentatively, avoiding the tumbled over picture frame and the glass had shattered out of it. There was no reply. Their house was a mess, almost exactly like e had left it when he stormed out the other day. But there were more pictures, more of the momentos he and John had collected over the years spread out on the living room floor. John must of had been looking at them after the fight.

He could see it in his mind, John shaking, still angry, fumbling through his “office”, pulling down bins and hulling them to living room, carefully studying a couple a thing here or there before chucking it against the wall or tearing them apart. Could see him, remembering the good times and the bad and trying to decide if it was worth going forward. Alex back peddled from the room. It was hard to too look at it.

“John?” Alex yelled and stumbled, back into the counter. His hand shot back to brace himself, and a ring dug into his palm as he steadied himself. Alex paled when he realised what the sensation was. John’s engagement ring. He swallowed and took a deep breath. Maybe it was a different ring. It wasn’t, though. It was the engagement ring that Alex had put on his finger only three months prior, when things were all okay. “No, no, no, no!” Alex repeated, progressively louder as he stared down at the ring. If John had taken it off, that meant he was done. Didn’t it? 

The room lurched, and Alex sank down, leaning against the counter and sobbing. After a couple of minutes Alex calmed down enough to stand again. There was a note on the counter, near where the ring had been. Alex read it carefully, and stumbled into the bedroom. John’s things weren’t on the counter and when he tugged open his dresser drawers they were empty. Alex back peddled again and slammed the door to the bedroom closed behind him. He stumbled over something, a bin John hadn’t finished going through, and fell to the floor surrounded by all the picture perfect memories John had left scattered there. Alex laid there and cried again. Cried until he was asleep there.

He woke to the sun shining in his eyes, and groaned groggily as he stood up. His stomach ached, wanting food, and to throw up, but Alex ignored it adept at both. He grabbed a duffle bag, one that had John Laurens’s scrawled across it, and began shoving everything he thought he needed into it. 

He left, went to the motel room he had been staying at, and fell back asleep. If he called one of his friends, he could probably crash at there place for a while, but he didn’t feel like talking about it. They probably knew, because John had probably gotten drunk and called them. Hell, he had probably gotten drunk and called them, but Alex didn’t want to acknowledge that they were over. So he stayed in the motel room, working, and working, and working and depleting his savings. Which was stupid considering he couldn’t afford the apartment without John, would need to break the lease, and would need a downpayment for a new one. It was stupid but he didn’t care. He had always gotten by before. He was scrappy like that.   
Drawing close to when he would need to move, Alex returned to the apartment. Things had been moved around here or there, likely because John had come back for more of his things, but the mess in the living room. Alex sighed and decided to work on the bedroom. In all honesty he hadn’t found a new place to live yet, but he’d break the lease at the end of the month, and he wanted all the stuff packed and moved into to storage before that happened. He started with his clothes, shoving them into boxes, tossing things of John’s onto the bed. He knew that John had bought the pillows, so they were technically his, but well he didn't feel like buying a new one. He removed the pillow cases off of both them and shoved John’s pillow into his box, as well as one of his sweatshirts. What John didn’t know wouldn’t kill him, after all. 

Alex avoided the living room like a plague, but as it got dark he had no choice but to start in there. He began shoving them all back into the bins, trying to avoid looking at them as he went, but he couldn’t help it. Reading over papers they had written together in college, and reviews for shows they had seen. Their lives story spread out before him, but John had decided to walk away. It was his fault, but it stung. He had driven him away with his need to write, to work, to improve himself. “Don’t worry I won’t keep you from your work anymore. No calls, nothing. Take care of yourself, Al -JHL” the note had said. And John had kept his word. The few times Alex had bothered to charge his phone or turn it on, there had been nothing from John, and their friends didn’t mention him either. That stung too, but Alex knew had deserved it, had been pushing John away. Usually, they worked it out.   
“Guess there’s nothing to work out this time,” Alex mumbled, and shoved a photo album into a box, without opening it. It was getting close too one when Alex lost his focus again. In his hands was plastic ring John had proposed to him with before they were dating, just friends. Alex wiped his eyes aggressively and felt his fingers brushing over his phone.

He wanted to call John, apologise, beg him to take him back, but he resisted the urge, it wouldn’t be fair to John, or their friends, or himself, if he was honest. John had made up his mind and it was best that Alex left him alone. Even if it hurt, even if he couldn’t get John of is his mind, or if he doesn’t know if how he’s gonna live without him. He pulled out his phone and opened the texts messages between him and John. I’ll be home soon xoxo John had sent. Alex had been so absorbed in his work when John had sent and hadn’t noticed he was home until John was pulling him out of the chair and trying to get him to eat, and Alex had just started screaming. Things that weren't true like John didn’t support him, or that he didn't care about what he was doing. Alex’s view of his phone blurred as tears welled up in his eyes. What the fuck had he done?   
“It’s late and I’m alone, and I /need/ you now. I know it was implied I wouldn’t call but I lost all control, and I’m so so sorry, please come home, I need you now. I don’t know how to go on without you and I just really need you now.” Alex typed out, before anxiety and hurt filled him and pounded the home screen and it across the room into the computer chair, and started bawling.

The house was silent for a minute except for Alex’s sobs, before John’s ringtone filled the air.   
“Let’s hear it for my boyfriend! Hey! Hey! Let’s hear it for my boyfriend! Hey! Hey! He’s much cuter than your boyfriend! You can look but please don’t touch him! Let’s hear it for my boyfriend! Hey! Hey!”   
Alex sighed and scrambled across the room to answer it as the sound blared through the air again. If he had to guess by the time, John was drunk and calling to pick a fight. Fuck. Regardless he answered and brought the phone up to his ear with a deep breath.  
“Hello?” He mumbled into it. He could hear John’s breath hitch as he spoke and he wanted to to sob again. He shoved back, because dammit he didn’t need to cry and make John feel bad for doing what he thought was best.  
“Alex?” John slurred, his southern accent very prominent as he spoke.   
“Yes, ba- John?” Alex replied and bite his lip. He could hear John breathing in heavily, as if considering what to say.   
“It’s a quarter after one, and ‘m alone, and I need you now. And I know I said I wouldn’t call but I need you and I miss you and I’m sorry…” John sobbed into the phone. “I love you.”  
“You’re drunk,” Alex said, but he could feel the lump in his throat getting a bigger.  
“I don’t know how to do this Alex. How to live without you, like we didn’t build our lives together and… and... “ John trailed off again with a sob. Alex bit his lip harder to keep from crying with him.   
“C-Can you come get me?” John whined into the phone.  
“Are you sure you don’t want Laf or someone to get you? John, we broke up, I dunno if tha-” Alex started saying, but John cut him off.  
“I don’t wanna break up! I don’t wanna not get married or try to find this with somebody else, god, Alex, we’re supposed to be forever! I don’t want there to not be an “us”, there’s always been an “us”! It’s been “us” since we meet” John yelled, the line growing silent for a minute.   
“Come get me?” he whispered brokenly into the phone. Alex shivered slightly nodded.  
“Y-Yeah, I’ll be there in a minute, usual place?” Alex asked. John hummed afrimitively and Alex began searching around for his keys and wallet. “John, I’m gonna hang up now, okay?”   
“Noooooooooo. I missed your voice, stay on?” John begged.  
“I’m not gonna talk a lot when I’m driving.”  
“Don’t care, baby doooooll, don’t hang up on meeeeeeeeeeee.”  
“Okay, okay,” Alex sighed into the phone and locked the door behind him as he excited the apartment, and got into his van. “I’m on my way now, kay?”  
“Mhmm! Hurry!” John replied, loudly, and if Alex had to guess and started jumping around in the bar. It didn’t take long before Alex was trying to find a place to park. Friday night’s where always packed downtown, and memories started to fill his brian as he looked at the streets that he and John partied at. It hadn’t been very long ago, but it felt like forever to him. He remembered why they walked now, but shook his head and pulled into a parking spot two blocks down.  
“Kay, I’m here.”He breathed into the phone and slipped out of the car.   
“Yay!” John shouted, and Alex figured while John may had asked him to come get him he hadn’t stopped drinking.  
He walked briskly up the sidewalk, with an elegance he could only manage when it was early in the morning and the weight of the world fell of him in the dead of the night. He reached the bar in almost record time, and swept into the building. John jumped on him and buried his face against Alex’s shoulder. When they were 19, this never would of worked, but 10 years, later Alex could hold John for a minute, which he did before John wiggled out his arms.   
“I missed you, so much,” John said as he studied Alex.  
“I missed you too, Jackie,” He replied easily. 

John smiled and dropped down onto his knees, the typical proposal style, and pulled out a capsule you get from the the dispensers at the grocery store for 25 cents. John popped it iut to reveal an expensive ring, and held it up to Alex.  
“Alexander Hamilton, I love you more than words can describe, and while these last couple of weeks, we’ve been separated, I know i could never love somebody the way i love you. These weeks have been some of the hardest in my life, and while I can live my life without you, i don’t want too. I don’t want to throw what we’ve spent the last ten years of lives building over a stupid argument we’ve had a million times before, and will probably have a million more, but I couldn't imagine having them with anyone but you. Will you make me the happiest man to ever exist, and marry me?” John said and held the ring up higher.

Alex laughed and then he sobbed, and he tackled John to the ground and peppered his face with kisses.  
“Yes,” he repeated endlessly until John pressed their lips together. He smelled like whiskey, and Eliza.  
“As sweet as this is, you wanna get off my floor?” Franklin hollered at them and peered down at them from the other side of the bar.   
“Happy too!”John shouted and hauled Alex up and off the floor. John grabbed a good hunk of cash out of his wallet, and handed that too Franklin, who didn’t bother counted it quickly, deposited into the cash register and waved them out the door. 

Alex led them awkwardly back to his van, all too aware of the boxes he had shoved into there earlier. John didn’t say anything as he got in and as Alex drove them back to their half empty apartment. They may be engaged again, but they obvious still had issues, but they would be okay, because there was John, who clicked on the radio and started singing along to song that sprung out of the speakers.  
“It's a crazy town, full of neon dreams, everybody plays, everybody sings! Hollywood with a touch of twang! Yo be a star you gotta bang, bang, bang.” John crooned and show a wink at Alex. “Bend those strings ‘til the Hank comes out, make all the drunk girls scream and shout! We love it, we hate, it we’re all just trying to make it in this crazy town.”  
Alex smiled, and hummed along as he drove. Yeah, they weren’t perfect, but they’d make it.


End file.
